


Good as His Word

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promises, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Turtlecest (TMNT), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 4,045 one shot 2k3Summary: His word was his bond, but there were definitely times when he wished he was more careful in giving it.Rated: NC-17--Attached artwork NSFW~~ Written as part of the Show Your Love event for NeatTea.  One of my very good friends whose encouragement, ideas, and beautiful art keep me motivated.  Love ya' NT!
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	Good as His Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



Raphael was in a crap ton of trouble. 

Not because he’d gone and gotten himself imprisoned by some low level street gang; that was mostly embarrassing. Not because after being captured he hadn’t yet been able to break free on his own; that required patience and time, which he apparently no longer had.

No, the source of his impending trouble happened to be perched in the rafters above him. Raph had glanced up just once and then turned his attention to the gang members who were sitting at a table playing cards.

Trapped inside a cage with bars thick enough to keep a gorilla from escaping, Raph glared at the men, wishing he could get his hands on them. Despite the fact that his current situation was due to an incredible lack of caution on his part, he still put the blame on that gang.

If he was destined to suffer for his mistake, he felt like he should extract his pound of flesh in retaliation.

There were two very good reasons for his refusing to look into the rafters again. The first was that he didn’t want to draw the gang’s attention to the newcomer. The second was that Raph did not want to give even the slightest appearance that he was asking to be rescued.

Even though the last time he’d been taken like this he’d gotten himself free, he’d still caught hell for being so rash as to have been captured in the first place. Back then it had been the Purple Dragons, aided by Foot Tech Ninjas, who had ambushed him and taken him to Hun.

That actually made this situation worse. It had taken all four of the turtles along with Casey Jones to defeat those Foot Tech Ninjas, which meant Raph saved face for not being able to escape them. This time what had gotten him into trouble was a miscalculation regarding the sheer number of gang members. There was no skill involved on their part, they’d simply piled on him until he couldn’t move.

Raph crossed his arms, feeling completely disgruntled. He actually pondered remaining inside the cage in an attempt to avoid the inescapable.

Only because he knew what to look for did Raph even see the dark form drop out of the rafters. The landing was silent and the form disappeared into shadows so fast it might have been a trick of the light rather than a predator dropping into their midst.

One by one that predator picked off the gang members who were hanging around the perimeters of the garage repair shop they were occupying. The action whittled down their forces without the primaries even realizing their backup was out of commission.

As irritated as Raph was, he couldn’t help but admire the expertise with which his rescuer dispatched their enemies. Only moments had passed from the time the dark form had entered to his sudden appearance on top of the table.

Cards and money went flying as gang members jumped to their feet. Only one actually had time to pull the gun from his waistband, but he never aimed it. His hand was separated from his wrist with lethal precision, but he was dead with a sword through the heart before the pain ever registered.

Once the sword had been cleaned on one of the victims’ shirts, its owner slid it back into its scabbard. Rising, he stared at Raph, who returned the perusal with a glare.

Walking up to the cage, Leonardo stopped just out of arm’s reach. “That’s an interesting look for you.”

“Go ahead, make fun,” Raph snapped. “No one asked ya’ to be here. I had them right where I wanted them.”

Leo’s eye ridges lifted in feigned surprise. “So getting caught was part of some master plan?”

“I was gathering information,” Raph said.

“Of course you were,” Leo replied in an unctuous tone.

Raph looked past him to the gang sprawled on the floor. “Did ya’ at least save me any?”

“If I had known about your great _plan_ in advance, I might actually have left you one or two,” Leo said. He looked the cage up and down. “This is quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“I was getting myself out of it too,” Raph told him.

“Really? How?” Leo asked.

Raph grabbed the bars of his cage. “I was working on it.”

“With no weapons and no tools?” Leo asked, balancing one of Raph’s sai on a fingertip.

The smug look on his face was one that always hacked Raph off. “Ya’ know what? Just leave me in here,” Raph said belligerently.

“Oh no, can’t do that,” Leo said. “You do remember the promise, don’t you?”

Raph’s eyes narrowed. Crap ton of trouble was an understatement. “I gave ya’ my word and I don’t forget that kind of thing.”

“You didn’t just give me your word, you put it in writing,” Leo said. “Tonight. As soon as we get home.”

Back teeth grinding together, Raph nodded once and stepped back as Leo manipulated the lock on the cage door. 

Without saying a word, Raph exited the cage as soon as the door swung open. Stepping over the gang members, he grabbed his gear off the work bench where the objects had been carelessly tossed. Raph was pulling his last elbow pad on when one of the men groaned.

The brothers exchanged glances; Raph’s was questioning.

“Just one,” Leo said. “It was only because he pulled a gun.”

“Showing a lot of restraint tonight,” Raph said, retrieving his second sai from Leo and tucking it away before following his brother into the rafters.

“I won’t later,” Leo said.

Neither of them spoke again as they ran rooftops and then dropped into the underground tunnels. They took the fastest route back to the lair, entering their home a short while later.

Leo made straight for his bedroom and Raph went with him, a sour look on his face. He didn’t drag his feet though; he knew full well he was going to be paying for tonight’s rash action. After all, Raph had given his word, though he was fairly certain he’d been manipulated into it. He could blame that on his temper too.

The room was as neat as it always was, everything tidy and in its place with the exception of one striking addition. Near the head of the bed, attached to the legs, were two leather straps. On the end of each of those straps was a single adjustable loop. Both ends lay neatly on opposite sides of the pillow.

_“Bastard knew I was gonna screw up tonight,”_ Raph thought, scowling at the bed.

Behind him the door lock clicked, a reminder that Raph wasn’t going anywhere soon. Dragging his gaze from the bed, he turned to look at his brother.

Leo was removing his gear, taking his time to put things away properly, just as he always did. His unhurried movements served to further aggravate his brother, who was sure that Leo was purposely dragging things out.

“Strip down, Raph,” Leo said. The only hint that he might be excited was in the way his eyes glittered.

Still wearing a grouchy expression, Raph did as he was told. That was part of the stupid promise he’d made; he would do nothing without being told to do it and then he would comply immediately.

Once Raph was wearing nothing but a scowl, he waited for the next instruction.

“Lie down on the bed, face up, and spread your legs wide,” Leo directed.

Marching stiffly to the bed, Raphael plopped down heavily and then positioned his body exactly the way Leo wanted him. He fought to maintain a petulant expression in spite of the butterflies that had started flitting around in his gut.

Against the wall opposite the bed was a large mahogany storage box. The wood was highly polished with ornate carvings and a deceptively strong lock. All of Leo’s brothers knew what was in the box; he only locked it to dissuade any of them from borrowing things without first asking.

When Leo moved over to the box, Raph kept his eyes on the ceiling, counting the tiles even though he knew their numbers by heart. It was partly anxiety and partly anticipation that kept him from looking to see what his brother was going to select in aid of tonight’s lesson.

Leo approached the bed on silent feet, sensed rather than heard. It wasn’t until his shadow fell across Raph’s face that the prone turtle looked at him.

In Leo’s hand was a slender leather riding crop.

“You know what to do,” Leo said as he handed the object to his brother.

Somehow Raphael did not find it surprising that this was Leo’s choice for the start to their evening. It fell exactly in line with everything that had placed Raph in his current predicament.

Crossing his arms, Leo waited next to the bed. He wouldn’t say anything else; Raph could begin whenever he was ready.

Since there was no point in delaying the inevitable, Raph lifted the riding crop and brought the end down against his own thigh.

“Mea culpa, mea culpa,” Raph intoned, continuing to strike his thighs, working from the outside inwards. “Mea culpa, mea culpa . . . .”

He knew better than to go easy on himself. Leo wanted the lesson to leave a lasting impression and besides, Raph was no weakling.

Raph’s thighs were stinging mightily, especially the skin on his inner thighs, when Leo held up a hand. “Stop.”

Taking the upraised riding crop from Raph’s hand, Leo tossed it aside before stooping down to retrieve an object from the floor. Kneeling on the bed at Raph’s side, Leo poured something from a small bottle into one hand and then spread it onto both palms.

Placing his hands on Raph’s thighs, Leo began ever so gently to rub an aromatic salve over the welts that had risen from the beating.

At first his touch had made the stinging worse, but after a minute it had lessened to a dull ache. Within a couple of minutes that ache became a not unpleasant tingling sensation.

Leo’s hands moved expertly over Raph’s thighs, his thumbs sliding along the creases where thigh met groin. Raph’s breath hitched each time his brother caressed a particularly sensitive area between his legs.

It didn’t take much of that before Raph stopped trying to fight the sensation and dropped down. Leo swiftly caught his cock in one hand and began stroking it to full hardness.

Stretching a leg out alongside Raph’s, Leo leaned over next to his brother, one forearm taking his body weight. His face came to within inches of Raph’s as he loomed over him, his hand continuing a slow glide up and down his brother’s shaft.

“Do I need to use the cuffs on you?” Leo asked, his voice low.

“No,” Raph answered quickly. He hated the handcuffs.

“You remember the rules,” Leo said. “As long as you do as I say, no cuffs.”

“Ya’ like giving orders, don’t ya?” Raph asked, sneering slightly.

“That is my function,” Leo said. “It’s what I do well. What is your function?”

Raph frowned, not sure he understood. “My function? I’m a ninja.”

A hard tug on his cock nearly made Raph yelp. Leo shook his head. “You’re a warrior.”

Precum dribbled from the head of his dick as the pressure grew. Though it was becoming harder to think, Raph still retained his swagger. “Yeah,” he said, a corner of his mouth lifting. “I am a warrior. I’m the best warrior.”

He stared at Leo as though daring him to argue the point. Instead, Leo said, “Probably. But you are also undisciplined and rash. Which type of warrior are you exactly? The kind who fights his own private battles, or the kind who fights as part of a team?”

“Dammit, Leo, ya’ know I’m part of this team,” Raph insisted.

“Then why are we here?” Leo asked.

Raph’s lips pressed together in a stubborn line. Leo pinched the underside of his dick.

“Fuck!” Raph exclaimed.

“Why are we here?” Leo repeated.

“’Cause I got pissed and left the lair,” Raph said. “I didn’t say where I was going and I jumped the first bad guy I ran across.”

“How did that end?” Leo asked.

He stopped stroking Raph’s dick but retained his hold on it, tapping one finger on the underside at the base as a reminder.

“Not good, okay? Is that what ya’ want me to admit? I got mad and I got stupid,” Raph said.

“So why are we here?” Leo asked once more.

“Because I promised that if I ever did anything so dumb that one of my brothers had to jump into a dangerous situation to save my ass, I’d spend a night submitting to anything ya’ felt like putting me through,” Raph answered. “My word is good.”

He spoke fast, mostly repeating Leo’s own words when he’d initially extracted the promise from him. Raph had been overly confident, even smug, when he’d agreed to write it down and sign it. He’d been sure he would never get into a position where anyone would need to rescue him.

That had been the biggest trap Raph had ever walked into, and he hadn’t even realized it. He was realizing it now.

“Very good. Then let us continue,” Leo said, wrapping his hand around the base of Raph’s cock. He didn’t move it though other than to lightly squeeze and release in a repetitive pattern. “Place your hands through the loops and tighten them around your wrists.”

Raph’s teeth were bared in a semblance of a snarl, but other than that he put up no argument. Catching each loop, he thrust his hand through the center and then tugged until the leather strap tightened around his wrists.

There was no getting out of those straps until Leo decided to free him. Considering the fact that Leo had been forced to take a life while rescuing him, Raph didn’t think he’d be leaving the room for hours.

Many, many hours.

Almost as soon as his arms were stretched out and useless, Leo bent down and kissed him, hard. There was no finesse or gentleness to the kiss, it was all teeth and tongue. When Leo pulled away, he bit Raph’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“A little something to remind you of this night,” Leo said, looking smug. “It won’t be the last.”

Responding would have been pointless and anyway, all of the words Raph thought of using would have just given Leo more reason to be inventive. The bastard was kinky enough as it was.

There was an amused gleam in Leo’s eyes as he sat back, one that did not bode well for Raph. The sinking feeling in Raph’s gut was in reaction to that look and he gave the leather straps an experimental tug.

“Tonight’s lesson will be one of self-control,” Leo said. “Not stubbornness, Raphael. Self-control. Do you understand the difference?”

Refusing to answer would have proved Leo’s point about his stubbornness, so Raph said, “Yeah, I know the difference.”

“So when you stomped out of the lair and ignored my orders about getting into a fight, you knew exactly what you were doing,” Leo said. “You were purposely determined not to change your attitude. Am I right?”

Raph groaned with aggravation. Leo had a damnable gift for twisting his words around.

“Am I right?” Leo asked again, squeezing Raph’s cock a little too hard.

“Yes, you’re right!” Raph yelped. “I was being stubborn, is that what ya’ wanna hear?”

Leo gave him a long-suffering look, as though he was the one subjected to his brother’s sadistic tendencies. “Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear. Tell me the truth. Were you being stubborn, were you resisting me even though you knew that what I was saying made sense and was for the good of this family?”

Raph’s lip tried to twitch into a snarl, but he managed to contain it. “Yeah,” he replied, his voice low.

“So what we have determined is that you do understand the definition of stubbornness,” Leo said, sounding as satisfied as a school teacher who has just gotten his class to behave. “Self-control is all about the ability to control oneself, particularly one’s emotions and desires. The ability to control how one expresses those things in one’s behavior, especially in difficult situations.”

“Ya’ get that from a dictionary?” Raph asked, unable to resist the sarcasm.

That earned him another pinch to his dick which made Raph bite his own tongue.

“Since a dictionary type definition is difficult for you to understand, I suppose you’ll have to learn the hard way,” Leonardo said. “This is how our session will go; as soon as you have shown proper self-control, our time together will end. Understood?”

Raph couldn’t resist a smirk. “Easy peasey.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be easy since you understand all about self-control now,” Leo said, stroking Raph’s cock from base to tip, going slow and gradually speeding up. “You haven’t heard how I want you to show me that self-control. Would you like to know?”

It was getting more difficult to process Leo’s words as the pressure in Raph’s cock grew. If his brother wanted to give him a hand job to drive home a point, Raph was all for that.

“Yeah,” Raph answered, eyes fluttering closed as a churr escaped him.

Suddenly Leo’s face was close to his again. “You don’t cum until I give you permission.”

Raph’s eyes snapped open, a slightly panicked look in them as he gazed up at his brother. “Wh . . . what?”

His hips were already lifting, legs trembling as he approached his orgasm. This time Raph’s groan wasn’t from aggravation but from alarm. He’d never tried to back down a climax; wasn’t even sure it could be done.

Mind working faster than it had in a long time, Raph realized that only one thing might stop the impending flood and that was pain.

He bit his tongue again, this time on purpose, and he bit it hard.

“Fuck!” Raph exclaimed as the taste of blood filled his mouth. It worked though; his cock had gone limp.

“Very nice,” Leo purred. His hand stopped moving, but he did not relinquish his grip on Raph’s dick. “You do know that at some point tonight you will be allowed to cum, don’t you? We’ll stop when I’ve decided you’ve earned a good orgasm. Let me see your tongue.”

Obligingly, Raph opened his mouth to show Leo his tongue. His brother made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat and then leaned in to gently caress Raph’s tongue with his own.

It smarted. Not too much, but enough to make Raph’s eyes water a little. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and found Leo studying him.

“Don’t do that again,” Leo said. “Your tongue can’t take any more abuse. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Raph croaked.

“Good. Now kiss me like you mean it,” Leo ordered, placing his mouth atop Raph’s once more.

Raph did. Despite the stinging in his tongue, he slid it around Leo’s, their kiss growing more passionate with each passing second. Raph could feel it warming him, moving through his body down to his groin, until his cock began to stand up and pay attention.

For once Raph was actually gratified when Leo’s hand left his cock and he sighed with relief into his brother’s mouth.

Their lips parted and this time it was Leo who was smirking. “Far from done, little brother.”

He laughed at Raph’s growl, knowing full well how much his brother hated being referred to in that manner. Moving so that he was between Raph’s legs, Leo reached over the side of the bed to produce two more of the objects he’d retrieved from that toy box.

Raph’s eyes followed him, noting that Leo was sporting a boner from which pre-cum leaked. How long Leo had been that hard was anyone’s guess, but when it came to self-control, he had them all beat.

Leo made no attempt to hide the items in his hands. The first was a curved glass dildo, a deep blue in color. In the other hand was a warming lubricant.

Making a show of it, Leo uncapped the lubricant and poured it into his hand. Rubbing his palms together activated the lubricant’s warming feature, after which he liberally anointed the dildo.

The glass slid into Raph’s rectum much easier than the rubberized or plastic versions they’d tried. Raph’s ass clenched around the rod as he felt the lubricant begin to warm his insides.

Once it was fully seated in Raph’s ass, Leo began to twist it around. Raph immediately understood the reason for the curvature when the dildo’s head brushed against his prostate.

“Crap,” Raph muttered breathlessly. A tingling sensation was creeping through his lower regions and his cock was again stiff and throbbing.

With what Raph would have called an evil smile, his brother went down on him.

Raph’s hands closed tightly around the leather straps, pulling on them as Leo expertly sucked his cock. At the same time, he kept twisting and thrusting with that damnable blue glass dildo, unerringly striking the bundle of nerves that had Raph seeing stars.

“Think of something else, think of something else,” Raph murmured to himself. He continued the mantra, his mind flitting around in search of something that would ease the intense need to cum.

He couldn’t think of Leo, how Leo annoyed him, not now. Not with Leo’s hot mouth on his cock, Leo’s tongue swirling around his shaft, or his lips tightening just right as his head bobbed up and down.

“Fuck me,” Raph choked out with a grimace. That wasn’t helping.

“If that’s your wish,” Leo said, lifting his head.

The cool air offered a moment of respite, as did the removal of the glass dildo. It didn’t last long as Leo gripped the edges of Raph’s shell and tilted his hips at just the right angle for plunging his turgid cock into Raph’s ass.

Leo began to thrust, moving with perfect precision as he fucked Raph. He adjusted the speed of his drives to suit what he knew was Raph’s preference and once he was in a rhythm, he gripped Raph’s cock again.

Raph’s entire body was quivering at this point, his toes curling and uncurling spastically. Forgetting to breathe, Raph dug the back of his head into the pillow, his fingers turning pale from the grip he had on the leather straps.

While Raph grunted and churred and cursed, Leo continued to jerk him off, his movements never wavering. He was hitting Raph’s prostate now, having found the perfect angle, and he was relentless.

“Say it, say it, say it,” Raph pleaded, his eyes tightly shut, praying that at any second his brother would give him permission to cum.

Tonight Leo must have been feeling particularly evil, because that permission never came.

But Raph did.

He couldn’t contain it any longer, no matter how hard he tried. As he began to peak, Raph gave up trying and yelled, “Screw it!”

With that he climaxed, shooting his load across Leo’s fist and onto his own plastron. When Raph’s orgasm finally ended, Leo released his cock and began pounding into him until he achieved his own climax.

After emptying himself into his brother, Leo slowly pulled out. He was breathing heavily and watched Raph through hooded eyes while he got that under control.

Raph’s hands were numb, but he was not going to say a damn thing about it. He didn’t need to; Leo immediately loosened the straps around his brother’s wrists and released him from his bindings.

But not from his promise.

“Looks as though you lost that struggle for self-control,” Leo whispered, nipping at Raph’s collar bone. “Not to worry, we’ve got plenty of time to keep trying.”

Yep, Raph was in a crap ton of trouble all right. That would teach him a lesson about making promises he wouldn’t be able to keep.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the very talented RenegadeBleat and used with permission  
> 


End file.
